Como yo te amo
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Ginny se está hartando... Draco no está dispuesto a... que pasará? DEjen Reviews! Estoy cambiando mis ficts, para que dejen de ser songficts que hasta hace poco no sabía que no debían escribirse.


Como yo te amo

Pues después de mucho tiempo, por lo menos para mí, aquí vuelvo con un Draco/Ginny.

Sí, este es uno de los que más me gustan aunque puede que a ustedes no, pero... bueno disfrutenlo.

Pooom!!!!

Un rubio miró a la persona que había chocado con él, era un pelirroja de grnades ojos cafés.

Lo siento- murmuró ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Que no ves por donde vas?- le reclamó el rubio con fiereza

Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no estoy para aguantar tu malhumor- sonrió de nuevo ella- mierda!!!! Ya llego tarde a pociones

Uy cuánto lo siento- dijo paseándose delante de ella- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley deberías fijarte con quién tropiezas ya que...- él calló al encontrarse unos labios carnosos, unos ojos hipnotizadores y un cuerpo que pedía a gritos acariciarlo y no pudo contenerse, acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja haciéndola enrojecer de golpe.

Qué estas haciendo Dra... Malfoy?- se corrigió a sí misma- estamos en un pasillo- le susurró con los ojos fijos en él

No lo ves Ginevra?- dijo sin apartar si mano- y ahora viene lo mejor- repuso antes de besarla

Suelta!!!! Estas loco, nos pueden ver!!!! Tengo que ir a clase de Snape- murmuró ella con resentimiento

No, yo le explicaré al profesor Snape- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Haber empezado por ahí- comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice, y arrastrando al rubio a un aula vacía- no hay prisa verdad?

El rubio la besó de nuevo, esta vez con pasión arrolladora, acariciando el perfecto cuerpo de Ginny

Draco!!!- susurró la pelirroja intentando quitar una de las manos de Malfoy de su pierna- No me gusta estar así

Ya lo sabes Gin, no voy a hacerlo público, tengo que mantener mi imagen- exclamó el rubio soltándola

Lo siento... creo que tú y yo sólo estamos para besarnos y eso no...

Sabes que te quiero pero no puedo hacerlo público, conténtate con lo que tenemos o nada.

Bien... adiós!!! No hace falta que le mientas a Snape por mí- hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse- estoy harta de esconderme y de faltar a clase con excusas sólo para verte.

Weasley!!!!- gritó él cuando ella se alejaba- no pienso darte una segunda oportunidad, no cuando vengas a rogarme

No pienso rogarte nada, por mí puedes irte con la vaca de Bulstrode

Maldita sea este orgullo Slytherin- pensó Draco al ver a la chica que amaba alejarse de él por su tonta manía de no querer hacerlo público.

Ginny... estas bien?- le preguntó su hermano- me ha dicho Colin que no has entrado a Pociones

No me encontraba bien, pero ya estoy mejor- mintió ella- seguro que mañana estoy mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente se arregló más de lo normal, se quitó sus trenzas y se soltó el cabello rizado.

Vaya Ginny... estas preciosa- se ruborizó Colin

Gracias Colin- sonrió ella con la sonrisa que hasta el día anterior sólo le dedicaba a Draco

En la Sala Común, los chicos de 7º año esperaban a las chicas para ir todos juntos a desayunar.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras junto a Colin y al verla los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, todos incluido Harry la miraban embobados.

Hola chicos- saludó ella con su sonrisa especial, esa que sabía que todos adoraban, esa que su madre le dijo que no debía mostrar nada más que al chico de sus sueños.

Ginny...- murmuraron Seamus, Dean, Neville y Harry a la vez mirándola con ojos desórbitados.

Harry miró a Ginny de arriba a abajo y enrojeció recriminándose a sí mismo los pensamientos que tenía sobre la hermana de su mejor amigo, sobre la que adoraba como una hermana pequeña.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor todos los chicos incluidos los Slytherin voltearon a verla, todos menos uno, Draco Malfoy, el cual se quedó mirando su plato como su fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Draco!!!! Has visto a la Weasley!!!!! Dios es una belleza, intentaré ligármela en cuanto acabemos de desayunar!!!!- sonrió Blaise sin notar como su amigo, se tensaba nada más pensar en su chica rodeada por los brazos de Blaise.

Peores gustos se han visto- murmuró intentando ser frío, aunque apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el tenedor como si se tratara de Blaise

Si la vieras...- murmuró Derrick, un chico de sexto, hermano de uno de los antiguos jugadores de Slytherin.

Draco por curiosidad miró hacia Ginny pero solo gruño un ininteligible " Se pinta un poco, se quita las trenzas y se arregla y todos la miran..y? Antes era igual de bella y nadie reparaba en ella, y ahora todos los patanes de esta escuela... bueno te dejó no? O fuiste tú? El caso es que no te importa" No te importa- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo

No es para tanto- murmuró a sus compañeros

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Ginny sintió un jalón

Ginevra Weasley!!!!- comenzó a reclamarle- Qué haces así? Mi novia no tiene que ir provocando a nadie- exclamó completamente furioso y celoso Draco Malfoy

Súeltame Malfoy!!! No soy tu novia y no vamos a tener otra oportunidad así que...- sonrió Ginny

Eres mi NOVIA!!!!!- gritó Draco haciendo que todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos se fijaran y se quedaran a curiosear

Un Malfoy y una Weasley!!!!- exclamaban algunos divertidos

Ya no, dejaste muy claro que no podías perder tu imagen de ligón, y no estoy por aguantar verte a escondidas, me he cansado Draco Malfoy!!!! Dos años, dos, aguantando y ya no lo soporto

Gin...- dijo mirándola con desdén, como siempre solía hacer.

Ella miró a su alrededor

Y vosotros que mirais?- gritó furiosa

Perdonale es un Malfoy!!!!

Está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme- gritó una rubia de Hufflepuff, que el rubio reconoció como Susan Bones.

NO!!!!!- dijo furiosa- todos fuera!!!!

Ginevra- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel- Vuelve conmigo ahora- ordenó y la besó a la fuerza, ella se resistió unos segundos pero acabó por corresponderle

De todas maneras, no voy a ser tu novia- él la miró aturdido y ella sonrió- antes tampoco era tu novia estrictamente hablando

Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Nada- respondió ella abrazándolo y una mueca divertida apareció en su cara.

El chico acarició su espalda con ternura

Entonces todo como antes?- preguntó, ella sonrió y le dio un beso antes de salir corriendo

Ginevra!!!! Vuelve a ser tú, no quiero que te miren como yo!!!!

No pienso cambiarte- dijo guiñándole el ojo desde lejos- y tampoco pienso volver a cambiar- susurró para sí misma

Ni yo a ti- murmuró el Slytherin con una sonrisa

Fin!!!!

Pues sí es más corto pero no tenía ganas de escribir más además es el segundo que escribo en una hora y media.


End file.
